Talk:F-16 Fighting Falcon
Relevance Frankly, all these vehicle articles (and especially this particular one) seem to me to be somewhat pointless. There's almost nothing to write about them that's relevant to the Half-Life world, so they'll be stubs forever. As an example: the F-16 is a "bit player" that shows up in the game... what, twice? It's just scenery, a special effect... Gameplay-wise there's nothing to write about it, because the player never directly interacts with it. If you were to make mention of the aircraft in any Half-Life related context (like a chapter walkthrough), a short sentence describing the jet would be most likely be sufficient, we don't need a whole article for it. And in the rare event you did feel it necessary to link the reader to another page which describes the F-16 in more detail, linking to the Wikipedia article on the it would be a far better bet. Anyway, I'm not saying we delete them. These pages are reasonably well written and still serve a documentary purpose but (by my standards, anyway) aren't significant enough to deserve their own articles, so perhaps we should combine them all into one, titled List of HECU Vehicles or something similar? While I'm on this subject I think we should establish some kind of notability criteria to deal with issues like this: * Pages like this one, which are short, are of limited relevance, and which are unlikely to grow, should be combined with other similar articles (if any) to make a list. If any of these list items see sufficient growth (longer than one paragraph, maybe?), they will then be given their own article, which will be linked to from the list. In this instance the Apache is the only HECU Vehicle article long enough that to deserve it's own article under such rules, so under the "Apache" heading in the list one would put this template: I'd like to make a policy regarding this to prevent disputes over what exactly is and is not notable enough to have it's own article, but before I do so I'd like to hear what you all have to say. So, thoughts? --MattyDienhoff 04:42, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree it would probably be best to combine all these articles into one. One day I just had the feeling that I'd like to write about some HECU vehicles, so I did. On a second thought, I could had just made a list about them. Tavisman 08:10, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::Fair enough, which is why I think creating a policy about things like this would be beneficial in the future. :) --MattyDienhoff 10:15, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :For what it's worth, I think combining them into a List of HECU vehicles article would be an excellent idea. There's no chance that these are going to ever be expanded upon. EVula // talk // ☯ // 04:50, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::And while we're on the subject, we should also probably merge the 52 unimportant scientists taking up way too much space. Oh, and don't forget this guy. Smelltheashes 20:57, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::They're separate entities. Different people. Bramblepath 21:57, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::What do you mean, entities? They're names on lockers! If we're thinking of merging actual vehicles that have their own sounds and animations, we might want to also merge 52 different textures. Smelltheashes 04:18, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, I guess they could be merged into the Science Team article. Bramblepath 16:06, December 10, 2010 (UTC) hold off on that article for now shorty, my internets a little fritzy so i cant edit now and ill finish up the whole thing later on. :Don't know why you mentioned my name, I've not said anything about working on any article. -Shorty1982 22:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) sorry shorty i didn't necessarilly mean you i was really talking to everyone saying not to turn it back to normal. i guess i just put your name out of relevance since i'd been talking to you a lot lately. --ReichMuskrat15 02:23, July 12, 2012 (UTC)